Yumi Yajirushi
'Approval:' 9/19/16 7 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Yumi has long, light brown hair and kind blue eyes. She is tall and slender, and walks gracefully, as though the world moves around her. Her outfits usually consist of flowing and breezy clothes, but she wears a standard leaf shinobi outfit, a green flak jacket over a sleevless black shirt, and mesh leggings under a black skirt, while on missions. Either way, her hair is always down, flowing in the ever-present wind around her. When hunting, she drops the fancy clothes for a long sleeved shirt and pants under a dark green vest with a hood, complete with camouflaged face paint. Yumi is soft spoken, and cares about her fellow ninjas. She is kind to strangers, and always looking to make new friends, however she only creates a deep attachment to a small group of people, preferring to keep others as 'well known acquaintances.' Even in battle, she is always smiling. She will make jokes with her opponents, in an effort to boost moral of her teammates, and insult her enemies. 'Fighting Style' A still ninja is a dead ninja. From a young age, Yumi has learned to shoot while running, jumping, even while dodging attacks. With speed being the key to her success, she is always on the move, whether it is keeping her opponent at a safe distance, or circling them to find an opening. She has near perfect accuracy up to about 60ft, but can hit targets at over 100ft away without having to pause for more than half a second. She prefers to save her chakra for defense, seldom using chakra to augment her arrows, and only under dire cirumstances uses more powerful nintai attacks. 'Stats' (Total:64) ' '''Strength: 14 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Chakra Levels: 11 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 75 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Kyūjutsu Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Wind Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: # Stats (x2) Kyujutsu # Sniper Shot - The basic skill of a Kyujutsu shinobi. Utilizing their chakra, they are able to not only hit more accurately, but also spot points of vulnerability. (10 CP) #'Multishot I' - Through practice, a Kyūjutsu Specialist is able to shoot arrows in rapid succession, almost as though they fired up to 2 arrows in a single shot. They are able to apply this skill to other tasks. (Follows multiattack mechanics, 10 CP, 5 CP/uk) Wind Release # Wind of the Tengu Path - An augmentative jutsu that allows the user to create a cushion of wind around themselves that aids them in dashing in one direction for a limited time. +5 Partial dodge (10 CP/uk) # Wind Sheer - Utilizing Wind nature chakra, Yumi augments her arrows to fly behind a cushion of wind, allowing them to fly further, be unaffected by crosswinds, and hit harder. (10 CP, 5 CP/uk) #'Wind Wall' - Focusing wind nature chakra before her, Yumi is able to create a high powered updraft that knocks away ranged attacks. Due to its wind nature, it is much strong against electric jutsus, but fire has an easier time passing through it. The barrier can block up to 20 CP of damage before it falls apart. Yumi is able to restore a partially damaged wall by repaying the full cost. As it only repels attacks from one side, Yumi and her allies can throw their attacks through it to take advantage of the wind nature. While it doesn't add additional damage, it can power up fire or water nature jutsus. (20 CP, 10 CP/uk) 'Equipment' *(6) Yajirushi Chakra Conducting Bow and Arrows *(1) Single Kunai * (3) Chakra Pill *(0) Vanilla, honeysuckle and jasmine scented perfume (RP item) *(0) Onyx Heart necklace (RP item) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 19.5k * Ryo left: 19.5k 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 39' *'Banked: 7' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 4 ' 08/27/16 - Squad 2 Around the Back - 4 QP 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 34 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 09/28/16 - Friendly Spar https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/5375fb/friednly_spar_in_the_friendly_woods/ - 1 QP 09/22/16 - The Calm Before the Storm - 1 QP 09/22/16 - Round 2: Fight - 3 QP 09/14/16 - Training Session with Kyooooooooo - 3 QP 09/08/16 - Konoha Squad 3 Introductions - 1 QP 08/31/16 - Scar Tissue - 4 QP (3 taken) 08/30/16 - What a Day for a Drink - 5 QP 08/15/16 - Squad 2 Survival Mission - 6 QP (5 taken) 08/11/16 - Korean BBQ - 4 QP 06/30/16 - Heading to the Library - 1 QP 07/07/16 - Are you a Dummy - 1 QP 07/09/16 - Noza-ji - 1 QP 08/02/16 - Beach Party - 1 QP 08/06/16 - Two Scents Sale - 5 QP '''History and Story Born to Jinsoku and Jasmine Yajirushi, Yumi spent her first 6 years with the remnants of her clan. After finding out he had fathered another son during their marriage, her mother, the successor to the Yajirushi clan, died of a broken heart. As her only child, Yumi was next in line to become the clan's head, until her greedy father claimed it for himself. Competing with who she thinks is her adopted brother, she now has to become a powerful shinobi in order to prove that she deserves the title. Most importantly, she needs to find answers about her past, so that she may rebuild her once proud clan. Her journey begins as a Genin in Konoha. 'Genin' Temporarily filling in for Team Two's missing shinobi, Yumi finally found a home under Team Anda, with her good friends, Kyo and Kana. Between these two events, she went on an important task force mission to assist in securing the secret entrance to Sho's hideout. Before she could bask in the victory, she received a mysterious letter telling her to come to the land of wind, to find out about her family. 'Friends' Kyo Kana Elijah Akushi Katashi Category:Character